The night
by SemiLovez
Summary: Lauren can't sleep so she tries to do something about it.


It was friday night and Lauren was lying on her bed turning back and forth trying to get some sleep. She was having some trouble with it, though. It was really frustrating when she wanted to sleep but couldn't, and it had been happening more frequently than she would have liked.

She knew there was only one thing that never failed at getting her sleepy, but she really wasn't fond of the idea, so she just kept trying to eventually fall asleep. After an hour though she finally gave up. She sighed. She was going to have to do that.

Annoyed, the blonde quickly took her pink pj's pants and underwear off, throwing them beside the bed, and started to work on herself with one hand. She mentally thanked god that her dad and Farrah were out on some kind of vacation and Amy was at some stupid party probably drinking herself to death, that way she wouldn't have to worry about being heard. Yeah, she was the loud kind.

Lauren worked her fingers around her clit. Closing her eyes and biting her lower lip, she let out a long moan. Starting to feel her own wetness, she ran her fingers through the extension of her sex, then slowly put one inside, getting louder as the pressure increased. Adding a second finger, she thrusted faster and harder, feeling her walls clench deliciously against her own fingers. She was so close. All of a sudden her room's door is abruptly thrown open and the lights are turned on.

"Hey sis, you ok? I heard screaming and- Oh." A stunned Amy stood at the door holding a baseball bat. She was drunk, Lauren could immediately tell by the slightly slurry way the words were spoken. Besides, green eyes were red and watery, even looking from a distance, blonde hair wild, and clothes - red flannel, ripped jeans and white converses - disheveled. Not to mention her messy make up and weird posture. It would have been a hilarious scene if the situation was different.

For a split second Lauren wondered how the fuck did the other blonde managed to still look that good even in that sorry state.

Getting out of her thoughts, Lauren quickly closed her legs and reached for a blanket to cover her nakedness.

"WHAT THE FUCK, AMY?! GET OUT!" Lauren yelled angrily.

Amy stood frozen in place staring.

"AMY! GET OUT!" She yelled again.

Amy finally snapped out of her trance. Lauren could see the exact moment Amy's eyes changed, going from shocked to hungry. Amy smirked.

"What are you doing, sis?" The taller blonde asked as she closed the door behind her, dropped the baseball bat aside and started to walk dangerously slowly towards the other girl.

"Amy, I'm warning you, get the hell out of here before I murder you, I am not kidding."

"Oh, why are you being like that? You don't have to worry sis, I'm not going to tell anyone I walked on you masturbating." Amy grinned devilish as she reached the bed. She sat at the edge, beside Lauren.

"Is that a treat?"

"What? Of course not." Amy answered still grinning. Lauren signed.

"What do you want?" Lauren asked.

"Me? I don't want anything. Why would you think I wanted something?" Amy smiled sweetly and Lauren rolled her eyes. "Actually, I was just thinking that maybe I could help you with something." Amy smirked again, taking the blanked covering her sister in her hands and slowly pulling it down.

"Oh hell no!" Lauren fought trying to keep the blanket up but drunk Amy was surprisingly strong.

"We are sisters Amy, what the fuck are you thinking?" She tried to cover herself with her arms and hands since Amy had managed to toss the blanket to the floor.

"Stepsisters." Amy corrected. "Come on, I just want to help. I promise it will be good." Amy winked smiling cocky.

Lauren thought about it for a second. Yeah, she definitely didn't like to masturbate. And Amy kind of had a point, they were stepsisters, not actual sisters. Besides, Amy probably wouldn't even remember it in the morning and damn did she look good. So why the fuck not? Ok, maybe she wasn't thinking straight but to hell with it, it was almost 2am, she was tired, aroused, frustrated and she definitely did not have the energy to argue with drunk Amy.

"I'll take that as a yes." Amy said to Lauren's lack of response.

The green eyed girl reached for her stepsister's knees, gently opening her legs wide open. She smiled at the view. Completely shaved, the girl's pink smooth flesh was still soaked from her previously activity.

Amy didn't waste any more time before leaning in and sucking Lauren's clit. Lauren moaned loudly making Amy smile wider. She used one hand to travel underneath the girl's top to play with a hard nipple while she licked all the extension of her folds. Then she added two fingers inside. Lauren intertwined her hand in Amy's hair keeping her in place.

"OH, GOD! FUCK, AMY!" Lauren screamed.

"I am." Amy answered smirking and went back to sucking the girl's clit while adding a third finger inside of her.

Lauren didn't last long after that. All Amy had to do was curl her fingers and say "Cum for me, Lauren" and the girl was cumming on her mouth. Amy licked her clean before climbing up and lying beside her stepsister. Lauren had her eyes closed and was breathing hard trying to recover from her mind-blowing orgasm.

"You taste amazing." Amy said licking her fingers.

Lauren opened her eyes and took Amy's hand licking her fingers, never breaking eye contact.

"Fuck." Amy whispered. That was insanely hot.

Lauren then dropped Amy's hand and kissed her forcefully. Amy moaned at the contact, her hands finding their way to Lauren's chest while Lauren's scratched up and down her back, carefully not to hurt or leave any marks. After some minutes, they broke apart breathing hard.

"Thanks, it was amazing." A flustered Lauren said and smiled a sad smile. "But you should probably go to your own bed now. You won't even remember it in the morning, so let's prevent the confusion."

Amy smiled lovingly, moving her hand to caress Lauren's cheek with her thumb. Lauren closed her eyes at the contact.

"God, you are so beautiful." Amy said making Lauren blush. After a minute of silence she added "I'm not actually drunk, Lauren."

Lauren's eyes opened abruptly. "What?!" She asked shocked.

Amy chuckled lightly.

"I did drink, but not that much." She explained. "I would have kicked my own ass if I had slept with you and didn't remember it in the morning." Amy whispered and both girls smiled.

"Aren't you sweet." Lauren said.

"I try. Now let's sleep. I can tell you are really tired. You can either kick my ass or demand round two in the morning." Amy said covering them with the sheets.

Lauren laughed lightly before adjusting herself on the top of Amy's chest and sighing happily.

"Night, Ames." Lauren said drifting off to sleep.

"Night, Lolo." Amy replied, kissed Lauren's forehead and let sleep take her.


End file.
